vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Birthday
The Birthday is the first episode of the Third Season and the forty-fifth episode in the series. Summary A NOT SO HAPPY BIRTHDAY - On the morning of Elena’s 18th birthday, Caroline is busy planning a party, but Elena is focused on searching for any clues that might help her discover where Stefan is. Damon is also searching for Stefan, while trying to protect Elena and keep her from doing anything that would draw Klaus’ attention. Meanwhile, Klaus and Stefan are busy trailing a werewolf named Ray Sutton. Now working at the Mystic Grill along with Matt, Jeremy is struggling to understand why he keeps seeing the ghosts of Vicki and Anna since he was brought back to life by Bonnie’s magic. Meanwhile, Alaric does his best to watch over Elena and Jeremy while dealing with his grief over Jenna’s death. Finally, Caroline and Tyler face a new and unexpected challenge. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood * Matthew Davis as Alaric Saltzman Breakout Cast * Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson Recurring Cast * Dawn Olivieri as Andie Star * Malese Jow as Anna * David Gallagher as Ray Sutton * Kayla Ewell as Vicki Donovan * Susan Walters as Carol Lockwood Co-Starring * Lilly Roberson as Sofie * Cherilyn Wilson as Blonde girl * Diany Rodriguez as Claudine * Sarah Cooper as Keisha Trivia * Antagonists: Niklaus Mikaelson and Stefan Salvatore. **This is the first episode since Season One's Miss Mystic Falls to feature Stefan as an antagonist. * This is the first episode of The Ghosts Chapter. * There is a time jump from As I Lay Dying to this episode, with 2 months having passed, as confirmed by Damon in the episode. * has been working at the Mystic Grill for the summer. * hasn't been seen by any of the Mystic Falls residents since'' As I Lay Dying.'' * A photograph of Jenna and Alaric can be seen in the Gilbert House. * Andie dies in this episode due to Stefan's compulsion. * This episode ends with Carol Lockwood shooting Caroline Forbes with vervain darts. * This episode has many similarities with the Pilot, they include; ** Stefan stalks Andie before killing her, as Damon did with Elena in the pilot. ** After Matt wishes Elena a happy birthday and ignores Caroline, she says "He hates me" which is the same thing Elena said to Bonnie in the pilot about Matt. She also said that their breakup led him to using drugs, which is remotely similar to why Jeremy started doing drugs, as a way to deal with Vicki's death. ** After finally seeing Stefan after two months, he greets Damon with "Hello, brother." Damon said this to Stefan in the pilot. * Caroline and Tyler make love for the first time in this episode. * Tyler says that he is horny all the time. * Klaus makes his first attempt to create a hybrid in this episode. * This is the first episode that Elena's birthday is celebrated. * This is the first episode this season that Bonnie has the least amount of screen time. * This is the first season premiere to feature Klaus. Deaths: * Andie - killed by Stefan (through compulsion) Production Notes * Episode was watched by 3.10 million viewers in North America. * First episode in which Sara Canning is not credited. This is the first season premiere to not feature Jenna. * First season premiere to feature Alaric, Anna and Klaus. It is the only season premier thus far that both Alaric and Anna were in. * In Behind the Scenes photos for this episode, Stefan's appearance in clothing is similar to that of Damon in the start of Season One as that he is wearing all black clothing. * There have been talks that the episode would be named "Bloody," ''but Zap2It revealed on August 11, 2011 that the episode would be called "The Birthday". * hasn't told anyone about seeing Anna and Vicki (He told Matt that he has been seeing Vicki, but he said it like if it was just a crazy thing.) * From this episode untill Graduation, Joseph Morgan (Klaus) is a series regular. * This is also the first appearance of Klaus as a series regular (not counting his first 3 appearances were he was portrayed by Matthew Davis). * This is the 2nd season premiere to feature Carol. The first was Season 2's ''The Return. * This is the 2nd season premiere to feature Vicki. The first was the series premiere episode. * This is the last episode to be written by Kevin Williamson; he left the show soon after. Continuity * Jenna is seen through a photograph with Alaric. It was first seen in As I Lay Dying. She was last seen in The Sun Also Rises when Klaus staked her. * Andie Star was last seen in'' Klaus. * Klaus, Carol, Vicki and Anna were all last seen in ''As I Lay Dying. * This is the second season premiere in a row to feature Caroline in a cliffhanger. The first was The Return when Katherine smothers her with a pillow before becoming a vampire. Quotes :Alaric: Hey Elena... happy birthday. ---- :Damon: Morning. :Elena:'' Hey, I was gonna....(sees Damon naked as she turns around)....''OH! :Damon: Hey, you should learn to knock,﻿ what if I was... indecent. ---- :Caroline: (About Matt) He thinks we're dating. :Tyler: So does my mother. ---- :Damon: Stefan, for sure. :Alaric: How do you know? :Damon: It's his signature, it's the reason they call him the ripper. Feeds so hard he blacks out and rips them apart, but then when he's done, he feels remorse. That's the damn thing, he put the bodies back together. :Alaric: Back together? :Damon:'' Definitely Stefan.'' ---- :Caroline: (To Tyler, when Elena out of sight) Just because I tell you things doesn't mean you're allowed to know them! ---- :Stefan:'' My brother still on our trail?'' :Klaus: He's getting closer, I'm gonna have to deal with that. :Stefan: No, no no. Let me handle that. :Klaus:'' Why should I let you leave?'' :Stefan: Cause you know I'll come back. :Klaus: Do I? :Stefan: You saved my brother's life, I'm at you're service. :Klaus: Aah, you all sound so tedious, aren't you even having the least bit of fun? :Stefan: I'll make sure that my brother doesn't bother us any more. ---- :Caroline: (About Matt)'' He hates me. His hatred of me has driven him to drugs!'' :Elena: He doesn't hate you, he hates that he's not with you. ---- :Damon: Well, hold the fort down, will ya? :Alaric: You mean the fort full of my drunken history students? :Damon: Drink more, you will feel less weird. ---- :Elena: I think I'm gonna pass on the whole cake thing. :Caroline: What? no, no way, no! It's your birthday! You know it's the dawn of a new day, and you can't get on with you're life until you have made a wish and blown out the candles. :Elena:'' Is that what you all want me to do? Just get on with my life?'' ---- :Elena: (To Caroline) I'm not going to give up on finding Stefan. ---- :Elena: (To Caroline about Stefan) You want me to make a wish? I just wanna know that he's alive. That's it! That's my wish. ---- :Damon: Stefan. :Stefan: Hello, Brother. :Damon: ''You don't write, you don't call.'' :Stefan: ''I need you to stop following me, causing some ... problems.'' :Damon:'' 'With who? Klaus? I'm supposed to care what he thinks? :Stefan: What you're supposed to do is let me go.'' :'''Damon: I saw your latest artwork in Tennessee. You're walking a fine line there, my friend. Keep that up and there will be no saving you.'' :Stefan: ''See, the thing is, I don't need any saving. I just want you to let me go.'' ---- :Stefan: (To Damon) Let. Me. Go. ---- :Elena: We're supposed to be in this together. Why didn't you tell me that you've been tracking Klaus' victims? :Damon: Because they're not Klaus' victims, Elena, they're Stefan's. :Elena: ''What?'' :Damon: ''He's left a trail of body parts up and down the eastern seaboard.'' ---- :Klaus: (To Stefan) You never stop caring about family do you? But every time you feed the blood makes it easier to let go. :Elena: (On the phone) Stefan, if this is you, you'll be OK. I love you, Stefan. Hold on to that. Never let that go. Multimedia Soundtrack Videos video:The Vampire Diaries - 3x01 The Birthday - Preview with EP Julie Plec|The Birthday Producers Preview video:The Vampire Diaries Webclip 3x01 - The Birthday|The Birthday Webclip 1 video:The Vampire Diaries Webclip (2) 3x01|The Birthday Webclip 2 Pictures Thebirthday.jpg|Alaric, Elena and Damon at Elena's 18th in the Salvatore Mansion Thebirthdayraysutton.jpg|Klaus, Ray Sutton and Stefan in a bar in Tennessee. Thebirthdaystilltyandcaroline.jpg|Caroline and Tyler at Elena's 18th Birthday. 3.01-1.jpg|Damon drinking at Elena's 18th Birthday. 3.01-2.jpg|Matt and Caroline at Elena's 18th Birthday. 3.01-3.jpg|Caroline and Matt preparing for Elena's 18th Birthday party. 3.01-4.jpg|Klaus talking to Ray Sutton in a bar in Tennessee. 3.01-5.jpg|Alaric and Damon talking at Elena's !8th. 3.01-6.jpg|Klaus sitting in a bar in Tennessee watching tumblr_lps3khBU2z1qfyac2o1_500.gif|Damon escorting Elena at the beginning of the party. tumblr_lp4i4qhEHG1qakqpmo1_500.gif|Damon walking out of the bath naked! tumblr_lpsvl3fyYT1r0bwa6o6_500.jpg|Behind the scene as they shoot Nina Dobrev. tumblr_lpsvl3fyYT1r0bwa6o1_500.png|Damon sitting and Elena in front of the mirror. tumblr_lpsvl3fyYT1r0bwa6o3_250.jpg|Elena in front of the mirror. tumblr_lpsvl3fyYT1r0bwa6o4_250.png|Elena about to walk out to the party. tvguidefilming.jpg|TV Guide behind the scenes of TVD tumblr_lps25tZUgV1qf5zogo1_250.gif|Damon putting the necklace that Stefan gave to Elena in Season 1 Friday Night Bites tumblr_lpt4bz4NvZ1qgiopro1_500.jpg|Candice and Michael on set Tumblr lpun421rX21qa4rrno1 500.gif WYAP21.png|Andy in the news studio WYAP20.png|Stefan pushes Damon to the wall as Andy falls from a great height. WYAP19.png|Stefan pushes Damon to the wall. WYAP18.png|Stefan about to push Damon. WYAP17.png|Jeremy in the Mystic Grill stock room. WYAP16.png|Caroline about to jump on Tyler's bed WYAP15.png|Elena seeing Damon naked! WYAP14.png|Stefan back to his old ways. WYAP13.png|Damon... WYAP11.png|Damon giving Elena her present... WYAP10.png|Elena and Caroline at Elena's 18thBirthday WYAP08.png WYAP06.png WYAP04.png WYAP02.png WYAP01.png Thumb 1690.jpg|Elena talking to Stefan tumblr_lpucrxe3QD1qcmptjo1_500.gif Normal 1242.jpg|Andie dead after being compelled to walk off the ledge the_birthday_1.jpg the_birthday_2.jpg the_birthday_3.jpg the_birthday_4.jpg the_birthday_5.jpg the_birthday_6.jpg the_birthday_7.jpg the_birthday_8.jpg 3x01-the-vampire-diaries-24839045-300-206.jpg|Elena and Alaric Tvds3-07bts.jpg Tvds3-06bts.jpg Tvds3-05bts.jpg Tvds3-04bts.jpg Tvds3-03bts.jpg Tvds3-02bts.jpg Tvds3-01bts.jpg NKOH.jpg NKOH (2).jpg NKOH (3).jpg NKOH (4).jpg NKOH (5).jpg NKOH (6).jpg NKOH (7).jpg NKOH (8).jpg NKOH (9).jpg NKOH (10).jpg NKOH (11).jpg NKOH (12).jpg NKOH (13).jpg Caroline tyler 3x01 5 by kwiku001-d4a7qum.gif Caroline tyler 3x01 4 by kwiku001-d4a7q9m.gif Caroline tyler 3x01 3 by kwiku001-d4a7p7l.gif Caroline tyler 3x01 2 by kwiku001-d4a7lp9.gif Caroline tyler 3x01 1 by kwiku001-d4a7kqb.gif The birthday 8.jpg The birthday 7.jpg The birthday 6.jpg The birthday 5.jpg The birthday 4.jpg The birthday 3.jpg The birthday 2.jpg The birthday 1.jpg Thebirthdaystilltyandcaroline.jpg Thebirthdayraysutton.jpg BTS-S3-Ian.jpeg BTS-S2-Ian2.jpeg BTS-Ep1-S3.jpg See also Category:Season 3 Category:Season Premieres Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Featured Episodes Category:Birthday episodes Category:Episodes featuring all main characters